gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles Characters
This is a list of characters for Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories. While the series has a whole new cast of original characters, two classic Gundam characters, along with all of the characters from Gundam 00 (Those who are alive after the end of Season 1), appear in the series. Protagonists Main characters Ash Kennedy Ash Kennedy is the main protagonist of the series, as well as the pilot of the MKV-9052 ASO Gundam, and the brother of Elizabeth. In the beginning of the series, he starts out as a brash young man who developed a couple of temper tantrums during his time in the United Nations. He later left the United Nations, and joined Task Squad 496. His life changed for the better after becoming an hybrid of an Innovator, and a Newtype, an award for passing the Forced Evolution test. He was also awarded for saving his sister. He switches to the LNS-5367 Emerald Gundam later on in the series. In Emerald Memories: Weiss, he joins the A-Laws to aid his sister in the first Neo Axis War, he pilots the SDW-1309 Gundam Weiss with her. Elizabeth Kennedy Elizabeth Kennedy is the female protagonist of the series, as well as the pilot of the CTK-4029 Gundam Peacemaker, and the sister of Ash. In the beginning of the series, she started out as a member of the Lightning Squad, who later turned out to be the antagonists of the series. She began to write postcards to her brother to check up on him, and to see if he's okay. After learning their true motives, she left the Lightning Squad. She later lived in her old home with her parents, starting to worry deeply about her brother. Her brother later saved her life; and were tearfully reunited. She was later referred to join Task Squad 496 by her brother and she accepts his offer to join. In Emerald Memories: Weiss, she becomes the leader of Sovereign Serenity, a branch of Celestial Being that is aimed to bring peace to the world, as well as a partner of the A-Laws. She also becomes the pilot of the Gundam Weiss alongside of her brother, who now supports her while in the A-Laws. She knows that the A-Laws, with her brother in it, will help bring justice to the world. Saji Crossroad Saji Crossroad is the male deuteragonist of the series, as well as a member of the Sapphire City Council. He is originally from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Saji makes his debut in Episode 6 of the series, and is based upon his appearance from Gundam 00 Season 1. He and Louise met the Kennedy siblings, and they quickly became friends with them after hearing that Ash saved Elizabeth's life. He becomes the pilot of the ASO Gundam later on in the series. Louise Halevy Louise Halevy is the female deuteragonist of the series, and Saji's girlfriend. She was originally from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Louise makes her debut in Episode 6 of the series, and is based upon her appearance from Gundam 00 Season 1. She and Saji met the Kennedy siblings, and they quickly became friends with them after hearing that Ash saved Elizabeth's life. She becomes the pilot of the Sapphire Gundam later on in the series. Jack Crawford Jack Crawford is the male tritagonist of the series and the commander of Task Squad 496. He is known to work with Newtype pilots, as well as giving them information on how they can control their new-found powers. He co-pilots the Nightingale with Serena, and his personality is similar to that of Bright Noa from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Serena Winston Serena Winston is the female tritagonist of the series and an old friend of Jack, as well as an operator of Task Squad 496. She helped Jack organize the Forced Evolution test to determine whether or not the pilot taking the test will be made a Newtype. She can also work with the newer Newtype pilots, as well as giving them information on how they can control their new-found powers. She co-pilots the Nightingale with Jack, and her personality is similar to that of Mirai Yashima from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Celestial Being Task Squad 496 Shane Johnson Shane Johnson is a petty officer serving under Task Squad 496. He starts off as Ash's rival, but their friendship builds up later on in the series. He is also the younger brother of Camille Johnson, and the cousin of Tieria Erde. His personality is similar to that of Kai Shiden from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. In Emerald Memories: Weiss, he joins with Ash and Saji to form the A-Laws. He also pilots the Innovade-use Satelight System Loading Mobile Suit, the LNS-2951 Gundam Revolver. Camille Johnson Camille Johnson is an warrant officer serving under Task Squad 496. She is the older sister of Shane, as well as the cousin of Tieria Erde. In Emerald Memories: Weiss, she continues to serve under Task Squad 496, although her brother is now in the A-Laws with Ash and Saji. Jane Winston Jane Winston is an officer of Task Squad 496, and the sister of Serena. She is also a well-known story writer, winning the Oscars for her work on Confessions of a Zaku Pilot. Her personality is similar to that of Sayla Mass from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Sean Crawford Sean Crawford is an officer of Task Squad 496. He is Jane's ex-boyfriend, as well as Jack's brother. He is also a well-known comedian and actor, appearing in every stand up comedy show there is. He also won an oscar for his appearance in Love or Hate: The story of a Teenage Blockhead. His personality is similar to that of Ryu Jose from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. John Hawkins John Hawkins is an officer serving under Task Squad 496. He is an old friend of Ash, and he becomes friends with his sister as the story progresses. His personality is similar to that of Hayato Kobayashi from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Reid Jackson Reid Jackson is the chef of Task Squad 496. He was forced to cook big portions for the Kennedy Siblings, Saji, and Louise due to Jack and Serena issuing him strict orders to treat them like regular pilots. His personality is similar to that of Mr. Tamura from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Sapphire City Council Amuro Ray The main protagonist of the original Mobile Suit Gundam and Char's Counterattack. Amuro mysteriously vanished into another timeline after saving the earth at the end of the Second Neo Zeon War. Bright Noa, his superior issued a search mission for him, but they have failed to find him. He was introduced in Chapter 11, but he returns in Chapter 16 of Emerald Memories as the mentor of newcomer Gundam pilot, Ash Kennedy. His mentor-protege relationship with Ash improves during the course of the series. Lacus Clyne The female protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and the sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. She disappeared after the conflict between PLANT and ZAFT, and was last seen in the offices of the Clyne Faction before being kidnapped. She was introduced in Episode 16 of Emerald Memories as the mentor of newcomer Gundam pilot, Elizabeth Kennedy. Like Amuro, her mentor-protege relationship with Elizabeth improves during the course of the series. Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei The main protagonist of Gundam 00: Season 1, as well as a Gundam Meister. He makes his debut in Chapter 10, being the one responsible for helping the Sapphire City Council and the Gundam Meisters branches of Celestial Being form an agreement with Task Squad 496. He is the pilot of the Gundam Exia. Tieria Erde One of the protagonists of Gundam 00: Season 1, as well as a Gundam Meister. He makes his debut in Chapter 10, revealing himself as the cousin of Shane Johnson, a member of Task Squad 496. He is the pilot of the Gundam Virtue. A-Laws The A-Laws play a different role in Emerald Memories. They come to aid the other branches of Celestial Being, such as Task Squad 496 and the Gundam Meisters in the Sacred Lightning War, and the first Neo Axis War. Ash Kennedy, Shane Johnson, and Saji Crossroad join the A-Laws in Series 2, with Ash becoming the leader of the new generation version of the A-Laws. The group is an all-male alternative of Sovereign Serenity. Antagonists Lightning Squad William Osborne William Osborne is the main antagonist of Emerald Memories; Little is known about him as of this time, what's confirmed though is that he is the leader of the Lightning Squad. Josh Starstorm Josh Starstorm was an officer serving under the Lightning Squad. He is Gerald's brother, and a rival to the Kennedy Siblings. He was killed by Ash in Chapter 11, thus triggering Gerald's revenge towards Ash for killing Josh. Axis/Neo Zeon Gerald Starstorm Gerald Starstorm is an antagonist of Emerald Memories, and the main antagonist of Emerald Memories Weiss. He is an officer serving under the Lightning Squad and later, the leader of the Anti-Lightning Squad rebellion group, Axis. He is a rival to Ash and Elizabeth, although he holds a grudge towards the former for killing his brother. Innovators Ribbons Almark Ribbons Almark is an antagonist of the series, and the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive. His relation to Ash and Elizabeth is unknown at this time. He pilots the MKV-9052 ASO Gundam, originally piloted by Ash Kennedy himself.